Clementine x Gabe Ch 2: The Couple
by FanFicFreak911
Summary: The next morning, Clementine and Gabe are asked to perform a task by Javier, but what they find is heart breaking.


Chapter 2. The Couple

 ** _The day after the night Gabe and Clementine start dating starts with Javier waking up and walking into the living room to find Clem laying on top of Gabe. Javi wakes them up and Gabe and Clem wake up feeling embarrassed and shocked to have Javi find them like this_**.

Javi: "Hey, you two wake up. We have work to do and I need you both."/p

Clem Gabe: *grunts* "What?"

Clem: *gasps* "I'm sorry, I better check on A.J."

 _ **Clem runs into the other room to wake up A.J.**_

Javi: "So I take it that it went well?"

Gabe: "You bet it did! It was great! I finally got to kiss her uncle Javi! It was unlike any feeling I have ever had! We are dating now!"

Javi: "That's good buddy. I hope everything goes well for you two. Just remember, don't be too overbearing, allow her to do her own thing and you two should be fine."

Gabe: "You got it uncle Javi, I really want us to work."

Javi: "Good. Now while we wait for Clementine, I want to tell you about what you two are going to be doing today."

Gabe: "Ok what is it?"

Javi: "I want you and Clementine to go on a scavenging mission without me this time. I have a bit of work to do with the decision of expanding Richmond or not. So can I trust you and Clem to go without me?"

Gabe: "Of course uncle Javi, we won't let you down."

 _ **Clem enters back into the room with A.J.**_

Clem: "Ok so what do you need help with Javi?"

Javi: "I want you and Gabe to scavenge without me today. Can I trust you two?"

Clem: "Of course Javi."

Javi: "Good, meet me buy the gates in an hour and I will let you out with supplies and advice."

Gabe: "Ok sounds good."

 ** _Javi leaves Clem and Gabe and goes to prepare supplies for them. Clem and Gabe start to talk in the room._**

Clem: "Have you told Javi yet?"

Gabe: "Yes I have."

Clem: "Does he approve?"

Gabe: "I would assume so, he seemed pretty good with it when I told him."

Clem: "Ok good."

Gabe: "Yes it is Clem. I want this to work between us."

Clem: "I do too Gabe, I hope it does as well."

 _ **Clem leans in and gives Gabe a light smooch.**_

Clem: "Meet me by the gate in just a bit so we can leave."

Gabe: "Ok I will see you soon."

 _ **Gabe leaves Clementine at the house and heads toward the gate. He sees Javi at the gate waiting for him and Clem. He had bigger bags than usual.**_

Gabe: "Hey uncle Javi, why are the bags so big?"

Javi: "Because Gabe, I want this scavenging trip to last a few days. The only few reasons you should come back is if one of you is seriously injured, seriously ill, or one of you disappears. Understand?"

Gabe: "Yes I understand."

Javi: "Good. I want you to tell Clementine as well."

Gabe: "I will."

 _ **Clem approaches and the gate raises. Clem and Gabe say goodbye to Javi and they begin their scavenge. They walk for about an hour and come upon an old abandoned building.**_

Gabe: "You think there is anything in there?"

Clem: "Maybe, but it won't hurt to look."

 _ **They approach the building and open the front door to what appears to be an abandoned laundromat. There isn't much to find so they head towards the back of the building to find the office.**_

Gabe: "Hey Clem, the door is locked."

Clem: "Move, I got this."

 _ **Clem kicks the door down revealing an almost empty office. Gabe and Clem check through the drawers and desks to see if they can find something but they end up finding nothing but another door.**_

Gabe: "I'm going to check behind this door real quick."

 _ **Gabe opens the door to reveal a walker hanging from the roof. It is moving around trying to reach for Gabe but is restricted by the noose. Gabe looks at the floor to find pictures of the walker before he died and before this all started. The pictures were of him and his wife. They looked extremely happy. Gabe imagined him and Clementine enjoying these kind of moments, not afraid of anything, enjoying their time together. Even feeling extremely sad for the man who became a walker, Gabe could not help himself but smiling and imagining those things with Clementine.**_

Clem: "Gabe, are you ok?"

Gabe: "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just feeling bad for this guy. The looked so happy in these photos."

Clem: *looks at photos* "They do. You know, before meeting you, Javi, and Kate, I wasn't a very happy person. The person who saved my life multiple times, the first person I met after all of this, died when I was 9. I had to shoot him to prevent him from turning. Whenever I met you, I finally became a happy person. For the past 3 years, it has been the first time in a long time the people I care about haven't died."

Gabe: "I'm sorry to hear that. And Clem, ever since all of this has happened, Javi, Kate, myself and Mariana have been on the run. Driving in a van for a long time. There have been many times when I thought I was going to die, like the time Mariana died, or when my dad and I crashed the truck, you were there to save me. I don't feel lonely, I feel safe and happy knowing that I can finally have feelings for someone"

Clem: "Oh, Gabe!"

 ** _Clem throws her arms around Gabe's neck. They hug for a minute then Clem pulls away, still having her arms around Gabe's neck. Clem leans in for a kiss and their lips connect. It was just like last night, the happy feelings swarmed Gabe and Clementine. As they kissed over and over again, it seems like time goes by slower and slower, trying to enjoy the moment they are having. After a couple of minutes they finally stop._**

Clem: "I know this is probably too fast but I feel that since we have been really close for the past 3 years and now that we are together, but would you like to be A.J.'s 'father'? Like a father figure? The kid really should have someone to teach him things I might not be able to. If you are uncomfortable with that I could get Javi to teach him."

Gabe: "Anything for you. I will be there for you and A.J. whenever you need me. Clem, I know this might be really soon, but I have had these feelings for you for a long time, but I love you, and I have for a long time, now that we are together, I feel like I can finally say it. Do you feel the same?"

Clem: "Yes, I do. I have felt the same for a while as well. I love you and I want to be as happy with you as those two people in the photos."

Gab: "I do too Clem, I will try my best to make this work."

 _ **They lean in for another kiss.**_

Clem: "Come on you dork, we have to scavenge."

 _ **Clem and Gabe leave the building and continue to scavenge.**_


End file.
